


Remember Me

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says no. Church misunderstands. All he can do now is remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Given the chance, he would have taken it all back. Not because he thought he could do it better. He was certain that he couldn’t. He was too much of a screw up, mess up, fuck up. Tucker always told him that, and Church had been more than willing to say it too when he messed up. But that didn’t matter. What mattered is that he would have taken it all back because he was certain that would have made it better.

Everything he’d done since being a Blue had made things worse. He’d been the one who had given away the flag. He had been the one who had killed Church. In the end he’d been the failure who had led to every moment of this. The worst part was that all he’d ever wanted was to make Church happy with him. Instead he’d brought Tex into their lives, and then everything had started. O’Malley, Wyoming, Washington, the Meta, it was all because he had come to be a Blue. Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn’t, things would have been simpler. Church and Tucker could have fought the Reds and been happy and safe and alive.

Instead he’s here, legs covered with the snows of Sidewinder, staring at the failing memory unit. Hadn’t he tried so hard to release Church from that in the first place? Hadn’t he tried to protect him? What had he done wrong this time, to watch his friend go again?

Why hadn’t Church understood when he refused?

It didn’t matter now, because Church hadn’t. He’d gone in and made Caboose promise to remember him. He’d called him ‘buddy’ and then went away forever. Because it was forever. The lights were gone. He’d begged. He’d pleaded. He’d shouted so that Church could hear his voice and come back to it.

But he hadn’t. Church was gone. Again. Maybe forever this time.

Or maybe, if he was lucky, Church would be remembering him even while he was remembering Church.

Maybe that would make it okay.


End file.
